Fixed center constant velocity joints typically comprise an outer member, which defines a spherical interior and a plurality of outer member ball tracks within the interior, the interior and the plurality of outer member ball tracks extend along a longitudinal axis. An inner member is disposed within the interior, and defines a spherical outer surface and a plurality of inner member ball tracks extending along the longitudinal axis. Each of the outer member ball tracks opposes one of the inner member ball tracks to define a funnel. The constant velocity joint further comprises a plurality of drive balls, with one of the drive balls disposed within each of the funnels. A cage is disposed between the outer member and the inner member. The cage defines a plurality of windows. One of the drive balls is disposed within each of the windows.
The outer member is preferably integrally formed with a first shaft, hereinafter referred to as a driving shaft. The inner member is preferably coupled to a second shaft, hereinafter referred to as a driven shaft. The inner member may be coupled to the driven shaft in any suitable manner, but is preferably coupled via a splined connection, in which the inner member defines a splined bore and the driven shaft includes a splined end disposed within the splined bore in interlocking engagement. Typically, a retaining ring interlocks the driven shaft and the inner member to prevent disengagement of the driven shaft from the inner member during operation.
Various designs and configurations of the retaining ring have previously been utilized. However, each of these designs had associated shortcomings, such as providing difficult or unpredictable assembly, or requiring increased assembly effort. Others required modifications to the axle shafts or could not be disassembled after assembly, or both.
Thus, there remains a need for a retaining ring for a fixed center constant velocity joint that may be used for coupling the inner member of the fixed center joint to a shaft and that addresses shortcomings associated with related art retaining ring designs.